Sayap Kesepian
by BlackKiss'Valentine
Summary: Perang bukanlah hal yang menarik lagi baginya yang tertinggal oleh kematian. Dia, yang merindukan Shinsengumi. Bagaimana cara ia mengalahkan rasa itu sebagai perang terakhirnya? Sang veteran mungil, PMK- Fanfict dalam bahasa Indonesia. Just RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**Sayap Kesepian**

Peacemaker Kurogane by Nanae Chrono

Fanfict by **BlackKiss'Valentine**

* * *

_"Perang bukanlah hal yang menarik lagi bagiku..."_

Sugimura Yoshie menyusuri jalanan kota Edo yang masih porak poranda akibat Perang Boshin. Perang tersebut memupuk pertumbuhan warga yang miskin dan kelaparan, wanita dengan kimono lusuh dan bayi yang kurus, serta para orang tua yang menangis menanti ajal. Jangan ditanya dengan jumlah pencuri—mereka subur bagaikan benalu, seperti ulat yang menggerogoti daun. Menjaga rumah agar tidak kemasukan maling sangat sulit mengingat bobroknya tempat itu akibat peperangan. Baiklah, masih sangat untung jika memiliki rumah bobrok yang masih bisa dipakai sebagai atap tempat tidur ; tapi bagaimana dengan yang rumahnya luluh lantak atau terbakar habis?

Yoshie menghela napas pelan, mengelus pelan dan kemudian memegang erat pada pedang kesayangannya, Tegarayama Ujishige sambil terus menghindar dari ingatan bau darah yang mengalir segar. Tapi, semakin dihindari, bau itu semakin terasa, bahkan warna merah yang kental itu tergambar dengan baik dikepalanya. Hangat dan terus mengalir dalam jumlah banyak.

Ia bukannya takut pada darah, melainkan pada kesepiannya selama ia kini sendiri.

"_Shin-chan_!"

Yoshie menoleh. Wajahnya menceritakan ketakutan.

"...Segera masuk, atau paman _Rounin_ akan memenggal kepalamu!" panggil seorang ibu dari kedai bahan makanan yang setengah hancur. Shin-chan, anak lelaki yang bermain batu tak jauh darinya, menoleh dan dengan patuh memasuki rumahnya. Mereka tidak melihat adanya Yoshie yang bereaksi pada panggilan itu. '_Shin_'... Kapan terakhir kali ia dipanggil seperti itu? Mungkin ketika ia berpisah dengan Sano yang mengatakan _"Sampai jumpa, Shinpachi!"_

Ah, Ia merindukan Shinsengumi.

Sekalipun ia telah keluar dari Shinsengumi ketika kelompok itu berada dalam masa patetiknya sebagai Koyochinbutai, ia tentu tidak bisa dengan mudah melupakan jalan darah yang pernah ia ciptakan, di perang manapun. Walau disaat-saat terakhir ia tidak bisa akur dengan kedua atasannya, Kondou-san dan Hijikata-san, ia tetap berharap dapat mengucapkan selamat tinggal, selain pada Heisuke. Dan ia sangat merindukan Sano, yang meninggalkan Seiheitai dan dirinya entah kemana.

Ia merindukan panggilan 'Shinpattsan'-nya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sayap Kesepian - Part 2**

Peacemaker Kurogane by Nanae Chrono

Fanfict by **BlackKiss'Valentine

* * *

**

"Aku pulang!" sahut Sugiwara Yoshie. Istrinya menoleh dan menjawab sahutannya. _Yah, disinilah aku akan berakhir_, pikirnya. Rumah yang layak, istri yang berbakti. Kedamaian luar biasa yang sangat sulit didapatkan di masa-masa seperti itu.

Cukup Tegarayama Ujishige yang akan meredakan kerinduannya akan masa-masa kejayaannya itu. Cukup. Itupun jika ternyata sebilah pedang dapat mewujudkannya.

Ia membaringkan badannya di tatami ruang santai rumahnya. Istrinya mendekati dan menyuguhkan segelas teh tapi ia tidak bangun untuk menyeruputnya. Ia tetap memandangi langit-langit kayu yang berwarna cokelat kehitaman.

"Anda memikirkan apa?" tanya istrinya. Yoshie tersenyum dan menoleh pada paras cantik itu, sebelum kemudian ia mendapatkan bantal pangkuan terhangat dari wanita tersebut.

"Aku..._merindukan _Shinsengumi."

"..."

"Pada Kapten Kondou, pada wakil Kapten Hijikata, Souji, Heisuke, Harada, Ichimura bersaudara, dan lain-lainnya."

"Hmm... Lalu?"

"Aku rindu rumah tempat aku meminta makanan selama beberapa tahun lamanya. Aku rindu pada seluruh anak buahku di regu 2; Tanaka, Fujiya, Hanamura, Kikuchi dan entah siapa lagi."

Sugimura Yoshie, atau sang Kapten Regu 2 Nagakura Shinpachi, mengalungkan pergelangan tangannya pada pinggang istrinya. Ia menghirup wangi sakura yang lembut melewati hidung kecilnya yang khas dengan sepotong strip itu. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha merebut semua kedamaian yang bisa ia dapatkan sementara sang istri mengelus pundaknya yang kecil dengan penuh kesabaran.

"Perang sudah berakhir, Yoshie-san. Setidaknya, _perangmu_."

Shinpachi semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya.

"Benar." katanya setengah berbisik.

"Kau harus hidup bahagia-_bukan_, **kita**, hari ini dan setelah ini."

"..."

"Dan kau harus bisa mengalahkan satu-satunya musuh yang masih mendekam didalam hati kecilmu itu. Itulah perangmu yang tersisa, Yoshie-san."

"Musuh..."

"_Kesepianmu_, Yoshie-san."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sayap Kesepian – Part 3**

Peacemaker Kurogane by Nanae Chrono

Fanfict by **BlackKiss'Valentine**

* * *

_"Kesepianmu, Yoshie-san."_

Shinpachi terdiam. Ia setengah tidak percaya istrinya dapat bicara secara gamblang seperti itu padanya. Rasanya seperti sebilah pedang telah menyayat kulitnya- bukan, bukan sakit hati, namun kebenaran ternyata memang terkadang menyakitkan.

"Terlihat setidakberdaya itukah diriku, istriku?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Anda begitu kuat. Sangat kuat. Sampai sekarang, anda-lah yang terkuat yang tertinggal oleh kematian, Yoshie-san..."

Sang istri menarik wajahnya, menghadapi wajah teduh itu, agar dengan jelas ia dapat melihat kedalam kesedihan mereka.

"Tapi anda begitu rapuh tanpa Tegarayama Ujishige dipinggang anda. _Anda rapuh tanpa Shinsengumi,Yoshie-san_."

Nanar. Semburat kecemasan, ketakutan, dan kepedihan selama bertahun-tahun itu dapat dengan baik mengapung di permukaan raut wajah Shinpachi. Matanya yang cokelat kemerahan mengeruh, karena pemandangan saat berperang terlalu banyak memenuhinya. Lebih dari itu, kulitnya memucat, karena rasa sepi yang menggerogotinya selama ini terlalu banyak untuk ia tampung sendiri.

"Kesepian bukan seorang musuh, istriku. Ia bahkan tak dapat kusebut sebagai 'seseorang'. Ia '_sesuatu_'." jawab Shinpachi sambil mengelak dari pandangan istrinya, berusaha kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya, atau lebih tepat lagi menyembunyikannya.

Tapi istrinya memaksanya untuk tetap melihat kenyataan yang terbias dari mata cokelat kemerahan itu. Ia memegang tangan Shinpachi dan mendekapnya ke pipinya yang berbedak. Halus.

"Jika itu yang anda mau, maka ia adalah sesuatu yang harus anda kalahkan, Yoshie-_bukan_, _**Shinpattsan**_."

_'Shin'... Kapan terakhir kali ia dipanggil seperti itu? _

_Mungkin ketika ia berpisah dengan Sano yang mengatakan "Sampai jumpa, Shinpachi!"_

"Anda harus setegar yang tubuh anda katakan. Anda harus sekuat yang sejarah ceritakan. _**Anda harus hidup bahagia**_!"

Mungkin tidak sedingin Hijikata-san yang tidak akan bersimpatik pada anjing yang terluka, atau secengeng Tetsunosuke ketika ia harus membunuh orang, tapi bisa dihitung dengan sepuluh jari seberapa banyak Shinpachi mengeluarkan airmata, termasuk didalamnya ketika Yamanami-san harus menjalani _seppuku_, dan ketika trio lawak Shinsengumi harus berpisah karena perbedaan cara pandang...

"Yoshie-san, maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tersiksa seperti ini terus..." tangis istrinya. Airmatanya jatuh tepat pada pipi Shinpachi. Ah, alangkah bahagianya ia ; hidup lebih lama, memiliki rumah yang layak dan istri yang berbakti. Benar-benar berbakti. Bukankah itu sebuah perdamaian yang belum tentu bisa ia dapatkan di masa-masa seperti itu?

Jari-jari Shinpachi mulai basah oleh airmata sang istri, yang tidak ingin melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan yang pernah membantai banyak nyawa itu. Shinpachi tersenyum tipis dan berusaha menghapus kesedihan tersebut, walau tetap saja sang istri terisak. Shinpachi bangun untuk memeluk wanita itu, wanita yang sudah seharusnya ia lindungi. Wanita yang menjadi alasannya bertahan, wanita yang menjadi tujuannya pulang ke Matsumae han.

"Terimakasih... Terimakasih sudah mencemaskanku yang hina ini..." bisik Shinpachi. Sang istri bisa merasakan pundak kimononya sedikit basah. Dan, lagi, istrinya menarik wajahnya dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"_Ganbatte, Shinpattsan_!" ucapnya dalam senyum.

Shinpachi tertawa. Di otaknya telah tergambar sebuah jalur, tentang apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

_Yah. Bagaimana kalau kita mengawalinya dengan sebuah kecupan? Tanya Shinpachi yang disambut oleh istrinya dengan senyum manis diantara wajahnya yang bersemu merah._

Shinpachi memajukan wajahnya hingga hidungnya yang khas dengan sepotong strip itu bersentuhan dengan hidung kecil istrinya. Ia mendengarkan tiap desah sebagai pengingatnya untuk tetap bertahan itu agar napas itu tetap terhembus. Pelan, pasti dan hangat, sebagaimana sebuah pelukan erat telah menaikkan adrenalinnya.

"Shinpattsan..."

"Hmm?"

"_Berbahagialah aku untuk mencintaimu. Berbahagialah anda untuk begitu dicintai_..."

Dan sebuah kecupan telah diberikan.

"Terimakasih."

Hari-hari berikutnya Shinpachi mencoba untuk menemukan sisa-sisa dari Shinsengumi. Selain dapat bertemu dokter Matsumoto, yang sangat terkenang masa perjuampaan pertama mereka— dimana Sano mengatainya beruang pemakan babi hutan, ia berusaha mengais kabar anggota lainnya. Diantara kabar tersebut, tercetus bahwa Kondou-san dan Hijikata-san telah meninggal, dan disemayamkan secara berdampingan disuatu tempat di Edo. Bersama dokter Matsumoto, ia membangun makam penghormatan untuk kedua atasannya itu.

"Nagakura-san, masih kesulitan tidur?" tanya dokter Matsumoto ketika mereka selesai merapikan bunga di makam tersebut.

Shinpachi mengingat-ingat kejadian selama mereka tidak bertemu sebagai Shinsengumi. Kejadian menyakitkan karena harus berpisah, sendiri, ketakutan, dan ketidaktenangan.

Tapi Shinpachi tersenyum.

"Tidak. Tidak lagi, dokter. Hidupku sudah bebas. Aku tidak punya _musuh_ untuk kukalahkan lagi. Aku telah menang."

Dokter Matsumoto mengelus jenggot lebatnya.

"Ini pencapaian yang menarik, Nagakura-san. Aku berharap perdamaian benar-benar datang setelah ini."

"Iya." jawab Shinpachi sambil menyalakan beberapa batang dupa. "_Dan satu lagi, dokter..._"

Dokter Matsumoto melihat kearahnya, yang sedang tersenyum pasti.

"_Mulai saat ini mungkin aku hanyalah Sugimura Yoshie_."

Shinpachi menyatukan kedua belah tangannya dan menenggelamkan jiwanya dalam keheningan. Ia menutup kedua matanya perlahan dan mencoba menggapai gambaran paling jelas tentang hari-hari yang telah lalu itu.

"_Kami-sama, berkatilah jalan darah yang pernah kami pilih. Berkatilah tiap tetes airmata dan ketakutan yang pernah kami tuai dalam peperangan, yang mengalir bersama kilatan kilau pedang yang sanggup memutuskan tiap rantai kehidupan. Berikan kedamaian kepada tiap nyawa yang kami persembahkan kepada kematian, juga kepada jiwa kami yang akan menyusulnya, agar suatu saat jika kami terpanggil, engkau sudi berbelas kasih untuk menyatukan kami sekali lagi dalam kebahagiaan."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sayap Kesepian - Part 4**

Peacemaker Kurogane by Nanae Chrono

Fanfict by **BlackKiss'Valentine

* * *

**

1913, di sebuah kedai kopi di Edo. Seorang pria muda berpakaian rapi tengah menyeruput kopinya ketika sesosok lelaki tua dengan Tegarayama Ujishige menghampirinya. Ia buru-buru menenggak sisa kopi panas yang ada di dalam mulutnya, nyaris tersedak.

"Maaf! Maafkan aku. Uhuk!"

"Tenang saja, anak muda." tawanya renyah. Ia mengelus jenggotnya yang memutih, namun semangat kehidupan masih terpancar dari tiap gerakannya yang gagah.

"Ah, iya, terimakasih. Aku wartawan koran yang bertemu dengan anda untuk mendengarkan _kisah_ _anda_, Tuan—"

"Namaku Sugimura Yoshie. _Tapi peperangan pernah menyerukan nama __**Nagakura Shinpachi**__ untukku..."_

"Ah, baiklah, Nagakura-san. Kita mulai saja ya... Ahem, anda bisa mulai cerita anda..."

Shinpachi tersenyum. Ia mengawali sejarah yang akan hilang selama seabad lamanya setelah itu dengan sebuah kalimat :

_"Perang bukanlah hal yang menarik lagi bagiku, karena aku telah memenangkannya..."_

(Sayap Kesepian - tamat)

* * *

Hmm…Syukurlah aku menyukai fanfict yang ini. Eh, eh, kayaknya ini fanfict PMK bahasa Indonesia yang pertama ya? Cihuuy, Pertamax broo…. Ehehehe. Sekedar obrolan, aku menjadikan Nagakura Shinpachi sebagai tokoh utama disini karena dia emang tokoh favoritku di PMK. **Chibi, manis, dan kuat**! . b Pokoknya mantap deh….

Ngomong-ngomong, aku gak tau nama maupun detail dari istrinya Shinpattsan kecuali kalo dia saudaranya seorang dokter di Matsumae han. Jadi bisa dibilang istrinya Shinpattsan disini adalah OC, hohoho. Referensinya pun agak rancu. Ada crack disana sini juga sih, tapi inti ceritanya mah cuma gara-gara perasaan gak enak selama membaca PMK, yakni perasaan sepi seandainya kita mati belakangan daripada orang-orang yang kita sayang (Shinpattsan banget lah!). Anti-ngeflame yah, kalo gak suka silakan timpuk aku pake Saizou si Babi aja, _kalo kamu bisa_! Siiplah! Review ya! Review!


End file.
